Yanene
Yanene (ヤネネ) is a fan-character from the series Keroro Gunso. She is an ensign, tactician and a fleet leader from the Keron Army. She is a member of Kyoruru Platoon. Character Despite being an ensign, she is rather careless. Tends to make decisions without thinking it through first. Likes to read about ships and submarines. Has a vast knowledge of naval forces and battle strategies. Although said before that she is rash, she is a fairly good leader and sometimes replaces Kyoruru when he's not with the rest of the platoon. Statistics * Good, average health. * Blood type is O+. * Is fairly strong, strong enough to swing around her pocket anchor. * Is quick-witted and quite intellegent. History A daughter of The Great Admiral, she always liked the sea. Until her 10th birthday, she was given a big book about battleships and the like by her parents. She was really interested on it, re-reading it several times. She was really motivated to be an admiral like her father, so she entered military school at the age of 15. She was a star student, plus being a child of a great admiral gives extra credit. She quickly graduated, and her current rank is an ensign. Assigned to the Kyoruru Platoon, she is the second highest ranked out of the platoon. Likes to tell jokes with Koyuyu, annoy Hiyogo and read books with Sūki. As with the leader, Kyoruru, she has some sort of rivalry. But despite that, she'll gladly take his place when he's back at Keron. Appearance She has a very pale tangelo skin and pale, light grayish scarlet hair with her front bangs swept to the left and her fringe pointing outwards. Has big, round eyes with heterochromia iridis on both eyes. Grayish heliotrope on top and light cornflower blue at the bottom. Has prominent teeth, pointy. Wears a white sailor's suit top with her emblem on the left chest part. The collar is black and has a blue strip running through it. She also wears a white sailor's hat with her emblem on the middle. The hat has ear flaps. Relationships General Saikaka (カエリ の サメ, Kaeru no Same) Sees them as a superior, respects them highly. Very interested at meeting them in person, Really wants to know who's this "Shark of Frogs" is. Lieutenant Kyoruru Has a slight rivalry with the leader. Falls into arguments often with him, but still has some respect for him, being a rank higher than her. Takes his place as the platoon's leader when Kyoruru isn't available. Sergeant Major Sūki A fellow female on the Kyoruru Platoon. Likes her (platonically), Likes to read books with her, She reads about aircrafts and Yanene herself reads about, well, ships. When discussing about the two things, they tend to not connect to eachother. Admires her HARE (hair) Warrant Officer Hiyogo Calls him a "dang nerd". Acts either mature (when discussing battle strategies and tactics) or annoying (when Hiyogo is working with something). Likes playing cards with him, as they're both experts at it. Respects his high IQ and likes working with him. Blows air horns for no reason when he comes to the base. Sergeant Koyuyu Seems to like him (again, platonically). Both likes to tell eachother teribble jokes, puns and do staring contests. They also play games together, mostly strategy games and arcade games. Admires his weapon skills and weaponry, helps him tidy and check it up sometimes. They once fought over a single taiyaki and got mad at eachother for 5 days or so when they were newly assigned to Kyoruru Platoon. -more later- Abilities * Has a pocket anchor that can turn into the size of a 1.5 meter steel anchor as a weapon. Has a chain attached to it and a hilt in the end, Used like a morningstar. * Has an amazing navigation system in her brain, only works when she's on an ocean, or any body of water. Strengths * Quick thinking * Navigation * Battle stratgies * Good memory Weakness * She can't work under pressure, her mind becomes ragged and she can't think straight. * She is actually a terrible swimmer, despite being a keronian and in the navy. * Incredible fear of small, enclosed spaces (claustrophobia). * Loses her shit when her strategies fail. Ya don't wanna see her being a shithouse rat, trust me. What Others Calls Her Facts * Has high responsibility, takes her job seriously. * ^ Not always though. * Doesn't hate Kyoruru, although may seem to look like she does, it's only because she likes to bring up arguments. * Has nicknames for most of her superiors. * Finds fish-related dishes not really delicious. * Doesn't actually know the "Shark of Frogs" (General Saikaka) About the owner * psychic-beings on DeviantArt * fiftybigmacs on Instagram